Insanity
by Lady Sanna
Summary: A doctor experiments on unsuspecting victims in a dark room where no one can hear their cries of pain. Will Mulder and Scully be able to find him before any more people are murdered? Read and find out... MSR
1. Prologue

A/N I don't own the X-Files or any of the characters, but I do own the story! Well any ways, the idea kinda came from the song, "Dangerously in Love" by Destiny's Child. I was going to name it that, but it didn't really work out. This is my first X-Files fic so be kind! Please Read & Review!!  
  
Insanity  
Prologue  
Blaktiger9  
  
The icy room was dark. The only thing you could see was the shining of the metal blades and scalpels beside your bed. Restraints are holding you down and whatever you do; you can never get free of their deadly grip. You scan the room, but you can only see the emptiness and darkness that surrounds you. You close your eyes to ease your fear, but you can sense the fright and death in your thoughts. You open your eyes once again and you still find yourself in the frigid, pitch-black room. You scream help, but no one comes. No one comes, except for the doctor. He's wearing a white uniform and a mask, a typical doctor that looks like he's going into surgery.  
He picks up one of the scalpels and lightly brushes it against your skin. You scream No! He just ignores it and keeps on looking at you, as if he's trying to map out something. His eyes suddenly change to a deep red and plunges the knife into your body.  
  
A/N OooOo... Creepy!! Sorry for the gruesome beginning! I promise that Chapter 1 will be somewhat funny! Please review and tell me what you think! - Blaktiger9 


	2. Chapter 1 Only the Beginning

A/N I don't own the X-Files or any of the characters, but I do own the story. Well, any ways, the idea just kinda came to me when I was listening to "Dangerously in Love" by Destiny's Child. This is my first X-Files fic! So please Read & Review! Now, on to Chapter 1 - Only the Beginning.  
  
Insanity  
Only the Beginning  
Blaktiger9  
  
The Garden Cafe'  
  
Washington DC  
  
7:02 a.m.  
  
"Ahh... there's nothing like a nice cup of coffee in the morning, eh Scully?" Mulder looks at me and then looks back at the city below him.  
  
"Yea.." I said, still sleepy from the previous day. 'I'm soo sleepy.. I'm about to just fall asleep right now. My eyelids feel so heavy... must sleeeeee... Wait! No! I can't fall asleep in front of Mulder, otherwise he'll just tell me to go home and sleep all day... Hmm... sleeping all day, that would be nice.' I sit back in my chair with my head down.  
  
"Scully...? Are you awake? You look really tired." Mulder set the mug down on the table. "Scully?" He moved my hair away from my face and shook my shoulder.  
  
"Hm? Oh, sorry." He must've heard me snore or something. I look at my watch: 8:00. 'My how time goes by.' "Mulder, I think we should get going now." I stood up and paid the bill.  
  
"Now? It's really early. Are you sure, you don't want to stay a little while longer?" He asked.  
  
"No, I want to be early. Besides if we stay any longer, we might have to deal with Skinner... again." I grabbed my coat and headed toward the door.  
  
'We rode in silence. I wasn't really in the mood to talk, I was just too tired. I looked out the window, nothing but the same thing every morning. It was getting colder by the minute, too bad the heater didn't work. Darn rental cars! I tried to pull my coat closer, but it was stuck on something. I tugged and tugged and somehow it pulled something on my chair. What the?'  
  
*Boom*  
  
"Ooof! Ughhh.." 'My coat probably pulled the trigger on my chair and fell straight down.' "...My baaack..." 'Great now Mulder's going to bug me about this for the rest of my life.'  
  
"Oh my gosh, Scully! Are you okay?" He asked glancing back and forth between the road and me.  
  
"Mm.. not really." 'I rubbed my sore spot, as I got my chair back up and hopefully locked into place..'  
  
"Well, we're close to HQ, maybe you should get checked up."  
  
"No... nothing's wrong. I just have a pain in my back, that's all," I assured him.  
  
FBI Headquarters  
  
Parking Lot  
  
8:06 a.m.  
  
We parked in the nearest to the elevator parking space available. Mulder turned off the engine and looked at me.  
  
"What?" I asked.  
  
"Oh nothing..." He chuckled.  
  
I roll my eyes. 'Nothing, yea right. He's probably thinking of how stupid I looked when my chair fell backwards.' He helps me out of the car and we head towards the basement office.  
  
Mulder's (and Scully's) Office  
  
8:20 a.m.  
  
I sit in the chair behind the desk as Mulder heads for the case on top of the table.  
  
"Hm.. Another case." Mulder took out the contents inside and laid them across the desk.  
  
I read the papers. "Insane doctor conducts experiments on victims who has deceased parents and no trace of other family members. The victims have a limited profile due to their quiet lifestyle. Their bodies have been found near sewer holes, with stitches on the chest, arms, and head. The only evidence found is a scalpel, which was found near Ryan Major's body."  
  
"Anything else?" Mulder asked while putting the slides in the projector.  
  
"Umm... just that the bodies were found in a small town called Crow Field, Kansas."  
  
"There's not that much to go by, is there. Well, we'll just have to make do with what we have," he said bluntly. Mulder switched off the light and turned the projector on. Pictures of dead bodies filled the wall.  
  
Mulder looked carefully at the images. "It looks like they were also... pecked at by birds." He said pointing to the marks.  
  
"Those marks were probably made by crows. I mean they are scavengers and will possibly eat anything they can get their beaks or claws on."  
  
Mulder looked at the other 4 victims' bodies. "Well Scully, I guess we're going to Kansas."  
  
~*End of Chapter 1~*  
  
Okay, I hope you enjoyed Chapter 1! Please review! Chapter 2 will hopefully be up soon.  
  
Check out my other fics:  
  
Unforgotten Memories - Gundam Wing (Anime)  
  
Otearai - Gundam Wing (Anime) 


	3. Chapter 2 The Guest Inn

A/N I don't own the X-Files or any of the characters, but I do own the story. Thank you to those who reviewed!! I hope you enjoyed the car seat thing in Chapter 1! Hahaha, poor Scully! Well, any ways, here's Chapter 2 of Insanity!!!  
  
Insanity  
  
The Guest Inn  
  
Blaktiger9  
  
Reagan International Airport  
  
Next day  
  
12:10 p.m.  
  
'Argh! Where's Mulder? He was supposed to meet me here ten minutes ago! Maybe he's just stuck in traffic...'  
  
*Passengers leaving for Wichita, Kansas, please board now.*  
  
I look at my watch: 12:30. 'Mulder's not here yet... I'll just call him.' I take out my cell phone and dial Mulder's number.  
  
*Ring, Ring*  
  
"Mulder," the voice on the other end answers.  
  
"Mulder it's me, where are you? We're already boarding."  
  
"I'm near the gate, I'm just trying to find my ticket. I'll be there soon."  
  
"Okay, do you want me to wait for you?" I ask.  
  
"No, you can go ahead. I'll catch up."  
  
*Beep*  
  
I take out my own ticket and I show it to the lady up front.  
  
"Thank you, Miss Scully. Have a nice trip!"  
  
"Thanks."  
  
~Inside the Airplane~  
  
'Hm.. I wonder if Mulder found his ticket.' I look out the window, 'nothing but airplanes taking off.'  
  
"Hey, Scully. Miss me?" He asks, as he sits down next to me.  
  
"I was wondering if you were coming or not." I reply.  
  
"I was trying to find a nice hotel in or near the city. The only hotel I found was the "The Guest Inn" located a few miles away from the city. But..."  
  
"But??" I wait for the response.  
  
"But, I could only find one room and it only has one king bed."  
  
"What?!"  
  
The Guest Inn  
  
6:30 p.m.  
  
The outskirts of Crow Field, Kansas  
  
We drive up to the Inn and unload our luggage 'The hotel isn't that bad.. At least it's not infested with spiders or killer coach roaches or anything.' We arrive at our room.  
  
"Well this is it, Scully." Mulder puts our bags aside. "What do you think?"  
  
"It's decent..." I walk over to the bed and I test the mattress. "Hm.. The bed's pretty comfortable."  
  
"I'm glad you like it." He pulls out some files from his briefcase. "But, before I forget, here's more information about our case."  
  
I open the folder.  
  
Victims: Ryan Majors - 35 years old Kristen Brooks - 22 years old David Johnson - 20 years old Tracy Lorn - 30 years old Catherine Micheals - 33 years old  
  
Suspects: Dr. Jason Strausberg  
  
Background: Dr. Jason Strausberg was one of the few surgeons at Crow Field Community Hospital. He injected his patients with an unknown bacteria, which lead to an incurable sickness. He has also conducted unnecessary surgeries on the patients. He was fired after Nurse Laura Cedar reported him to the hospital officials.  
  
Evidence: Scalpel  
  
Note: The scalpel has been tested for fingerprints. No fingerprints were found.  
  
"So, now we have one suspect and more victims, but we still don't have that much evidence." I sighed and placed the folder on the side table. "What are we going to do now, Mulder?" I asked.  
  
"Well, I was wondering if you could do an autopsy on the bodies tomorrow morning. And who knows, we might be able to find out something." He answers as he sits in the chair across from the bed.  
  
"Sure Mulder, I'll just have to make some minor arrangements." He just nodded and we sat in silence. I look at the clock: 7:04 p.m.  
  
~5 minutes later~  
  
'We still sit in silence, he doesn't even move.' I yawn and feel a bit sleepy. 'I wonder what Mulder's thinking about... He's just sitting there, spaced out. He looks kind of odd if you really look at him.' I yawn again. 'Geez, I'm getting sleepy...'  
  
"Hey Scully, do you want to go and check out the city?"  
  
I jump at the sound of his voice. "Hm? Uh.. I guess. It beats just sitting here." I reply.  
  
We grab our coats and head into town.  
  
7:37 p.m.  
  
Crow Field, Kansas  
  
'The city's pretty quiet after dark. I don't see anyone on the streets, just a piece of garbage tumbling by. I don't even see a single light in any one of the windows. I guess they go by the saying: early to bed, early to rise.' We approach an open bar on the corner.  
  
Mulder turned to me. "Care for a drink, Scully?"  
  
"Ehh... no thanks."  
  
"Are you sure? Okay..." He parks the car and heads for the bar, with me following behind.  
  
I look around the small building, there's just a few people here. I sit down on one of the stools next to Mulder.  
  
"Can I get you something, lil' lady?" The Bar Tender asked in his country accent.  
  
"Oh, no thank you." He winked at me and walked to the other waiting customer. The Bar Tender started talking to the man and then pointed at me with a grin on his face. I shuddered. 'Ugh!'  
  
"I think he likes you." Mulder smirked.  
  
I give him a playful slap on the shoulder. "Oh please." I smile.  
  
Barry's Bar  
  
10:05 p.m.  
  
Crow Field, Kansas  
  
I look at my watch. "Mulder, we should get going now."  
  
"Mmm.." He falls asleep and hits his head on the table.  
  
"Mulder?! I knew you shouldn't have had all those drinks." I pay the Bar Tender and I try to lift him up. "Oh gosh Mulder! I can't carry you all the way to the car! You're too heavy!" I try again.  
  
"Here, I'll help ya." Barry (the Bar Tender) lifts Mulder and heads toward the car.  
  
"Thank you so much." I follow him and I get into the driver's seat.  
  
"So... I was wondering, you're not going out with this gentleman here are you? He asked.  
  
"Him? Oh no..." I said as I searched Mulder's pockets for the keys.  
  
"Oh really.. So do ya wanna go out sometime?"  
  
"Umm.. Sorry, I can't." I replied.  
  
He nodded. "Okay, drive safely ya hear." He closed the door and went back to his business. 'I can't believe that he just asked me out!' I sigh and drive back to the hotel.  
  
The Guest Hotel  
  
10:29 p.m.  
  
Mulder and Scully's Room  
  
I open the door and drag Mulder's knocked out body inside the room. I pause for a moment to rest my muscles and with the last bit of strength, I drop Mulder on the bed. I sigh with relief. "Phew! I can't believe I just did that." I close the door and I change into my Pj's in the bathroom.  
  
~*10 minutes later~*  
  
I head back into the bedroom to find Mulder under the blankets, still wearing his suit. 'Great now, he has to sleep with me.' I sigh and I walk over to the bed. 'Mulder looks so untroubled when he's asleep.' I take off his jacket and tie and hung it over the chair. I get into the bed and turn off the lights.  
  
"Goodnight Mulder." I give him a kiss on the forehead and I lay next to him.  
  
He slowly puts his arm around me. "Goodnight Scully..."  
  
~*End of Chapter 2*~  
  
A/N Aww! I love writing romance fics! ::Sigh:: Okay that is the end of chapter 2! I hope you enjoyed it! Please review my story! I love getting reviews! *Reminder* If you have reviewed any one of my stories and you are not an author on Fanfiction.net, Please leave me your E-mail address! Thanks a bunch! Extra thanks to those who review!! ::Hugs:: On to Chapter 3 of Insanity!!!  
  
Check out my other fics!  
  
Unforgotten Memories - Gundam Wing (Anime)  
  
Otearai - Gundam Wing (Anime)  
  
And more to come for the X-Files too!! 


	4. Chapter 3 The Interview

A/N The X-Files or any of the characters do not belong to me. They belong to Fox Entertainment, 1013 Productions, and Chris Carter! Innywho, I hope you liked Chapter 2 of Insanity! Thanks to those who have read & reviewed my story! ::Hugs:: *Reminder* If you are not an Author/Authoress on Fanfiction.net and you have reviewed any one of my stories, please leave me your E-mail address! Thanks again! ~ Blaktiger9  
  
Insanity  
  
The Interview  
  
Blaktiger9  
  
*~*~*  
  
CROW FIELD COMMUNITY HOSPITAL  
  
MORGUE  
  
10:07 A.M.  
  
CROW FIELD, KANSAS  
  
I examine David Johnson's body. "Hmm.. there doesn't really seem to be any signs of diseases that caused his death." I cut the stitches on the chest and I look inside.  
  
"Did you find anything, Scully?" Mulder asks as he enters the room.  
  
"Yes, so far I've only found just a few things about his condition." I pick up my notes on the table. "David Johnson had lung cancer, and I looked for his records in the hospital, but he never had his cancer treated. I also found out that half of his brain is missing and someone else's brain was used as the other missing half. Umm... David Johnson also had a few bruises on his arms and legs.  
  
Mulder looks at the body on the table. "I'm starting to develop a theory here, but I'm not ready to share it just yet. Did you check the other victims' bodies?" He looks up at me.  
  
"No, not yet. I just got here an hour and a half ago." I answer.  
  
"Hmm.. Well, I'm going to go question Laura Cedar. Do you want to come?" He asks.  
  
"No thanks, I still have to examine the other bodies."  
  
"Okay." Mulder looks at the body once more and leaves the room.  
  
~*Mulder's POV*~  
  
I ring the doorbell and wait for someone to answer. A middle-aged woman with blond hair appears.  
  
"Yes, may I help you?" She asks.  
  
"Are you Laura Cedar?"  
  
"Yes." She said with a hint of nervousness.   
  
"I'm Special Agent Fox Mulder, and I'm with the FBI." I show her my ID. "May I ask you a few questions about a Dr. Jason Strausberg?"  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
She leads me to her spacious living room.  
  
"Would you like something to drink, Agent Mulder?" Laura asks politely.  
  
"Oh no thank you."  
  
"Okay, now about those questions..."  
  
"Yea, uhm.. Dr. Strausberg was a surgeon at Crow Field Community Hospital, correct?"  
  
"Yes, he specialized in brain surgery." She answers.  
  
"Did you notice any strange behavior?" I ask.  
  
"Uh, all I remember is that he didn't talk much and he just kind of mumbled to himself. I also found a few notes that belonged to him on a table by my desk."  
  
"Do you have those notes?"  
  
"I'm sorry, but no."  
  
"Do you remember anything that was written on those papers?"  
  
"Umm.. I can only remember a few words. I think it was something about a Lung Disease and a Heart Disease."  
  
'He has a lung disease and a heart disease?'  
  
"Do you know if he was taking any medications?" I ask.  
  
"Medications? I'm not quite sure."  
  
I take out the folder containing the victim's pictures. "Mrs. Cedar, have you seen any of these people before?"  
  
She takes the pictures and examines them carefully. "Hmm.. I vaguely remember this woman right here." She points at Tracy Lorn's picture.  
  
"Where do you remember her from?" I ask.  
  
Laura stares blankly at the photo for a few seconds and shakes her head. "Wha.. what? I'm sorry it seems that I was.. I can't really explain..."  
  
"What do you mean, you can't explain?"   
  
"It might seem crazy, but I just saw myself doing the most insane thing! I was in a dark room and.. I think there was a person lying down on a bed. She was screaming and then I just cut her on her lower abdomen!" She covered her mouth and breathed deeply.  
  
"Have you had those visions before?"  
  
"N-No, this is the first time. Excuse me, I'll be right back" She stands up and walks to the kitchen. A while later she comes back. "Sorry, I had to get a drink of water."  
  
"Do you feel better?"  
  
"Yes, I'm fine. Go ahead with your questions, Agent Mulder."  
  
"Okay, when you found him conducting an experiment on the patient, what was he doing?"  
  
"..I..I.. don't remember. I can't remember what he was doing."  
  
"But weren't you the one who reported him?"  
  
"Yes... but I don't know! It just seems like that part of memory is missing! I am so sorry, but I'm a very forgetful person..."  
  
Laura looks at the clock on the mantel. "Oh! I didn't notice the time! I'm sorry, but I have to leave for work. I don't want to be late!" She said. "Before I go, is there anything else, that I could help you with?"  
  
"Well.. I don't want to hold you up, but I want you to call me if anything important comes to mind." I hand her my card.  
  
"Sure." She leads me back to the door.  
  
"Thanks for answering my questions, Mrs. Cedar."  
  
"Your welcome." She smiles. "Good bye now." She waves and closes the door.  
  
I get into my car and start driving back to the hospital.  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
CROW FIELD COMMUNITY HOSPITAL  
  
MORGUE  
  
12:41 P.M.  
  
*~Scully's POV~*  
  
"Did you find out anything important?" I look up at him.  
  
"Uh.. Dr. Strausberg specialized in brain surgery, barely talked, and he also had a lung and heart disease.  
  
"Anything else?"   
  
"...Yea actually there is something else. Mrs. Cedar can't recall what Dr. Strausberg was doing. She said that she couldn't remember what kind of experiment he was performing."  
  
"Well, that's odd, maybe she just has a short memory span or she was so scared that she didn't want to tell you for her own safety." I say as I keep on working on the body.  
  
"Maybe... Did you come across anything when you were doing the autopsies?"  
  
"Yea, Kristin Brooks's heart was cut out. Ryan Majors has gigantic bruises all over his body. Tracy Lorn had no liver and Catherine Micheals was shot to death. It's pretty gruesome. So, what do you think about Dr. Strausberg so far, Mulder?" I ask.  
  
He takes a few steps to his right. "Well Scully, after discovering all that information, I think that Dr. Strausberg is an insane surgeon experimenting on innocent people. And once we check out the sewers tonight, we may be able to find something else."  
  
"The sewers? Do you think that he actually might be down there?"  
  
"There's only one way to find out."  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
IN AN ALLEY  
  
SEWERS  
  
10:10 P.M.  
  
We walk toward the sewer where the bodies were found.  
  
"Is this the one that they're talking about?" I point my flashlight at the sewer.  
  
"I guess so..." He removes the lid and looks up at me. "Ladies first."  
  
I shake my head. "Ohh no, that's still not going to work, Mulder."  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
We climb down the ladder and search the area.  
  
"I don't see anything that looks out of the ordinary." I walk back to him.  
  
"I don't see anything either."  
  
We keep on walking and we stop at an intersection.  
  
"Left or right?" He asks.  
  
"I'll take the right." I answer and I start walking towards the tunnel.  
  
"Careful, Scully."   
  
I wave my hand as an okay sign. I search the walls as I keep on walking. 'Ugh! The smell is sickening!' I step on something soft and I look down at the object.  
  
"Oh my.. Mulder!! Mulder, you have to see this!" I shout.  
  
"Scully?!" He shouts back.  
  
"I'm right over here!"  
  
He comes running and stops dead in his tracks. He shines his flashlight on the pile.  
  
"It's the missing organs from the victims!" I look at Mulder horrified.  
  
To Be Continued...  
  
A/N End of Chapter 3! I'll be working on chapter 4, but it'll probably take me awhile, since I have school and all... Innywho, I hope you like the story so far! Thanks and please Review!! *Reminder* If you are going to review this story, and you are not an author/authoress at fanfiction.net, PLEASE leave your e-mail address! I would like to send you something as a thank you!  
  
*Special Thanks*  
  
JessAngel - Thank you so much!! You have been such a great help to me! Thanks for reading and helping me write my stories!  
  
H.E. Avns - Thank you for reading and reviewing my story! I am so happy that you are enjoying my story so far, since this is my first X-Files fic! Once again thanks for reading my story!  
  
Chowmaine - Thanks for reading my story, chow! I also thank you for helping me out with the information and the other stuff when Jess wasn't around. So thanks a bunch!  
  
~Blaktiger9~ 


	5. Chapter 4 Captured

A/N I do not own the X-Files or any of the characters, they belong to those other people.. Well, anyways, I hoped you liked Chapter 3! I really enjoy reading your reviews, it helps me a lot! So thanks a bunch! Chapter 4 of Insanity!  
  
Insanity  
  
Captured  
  
Blaktiger9  
  
*~*~*  
  
"Oh my.. Mulder!! Mulder, you have to see this!" I shout.  
  
"Scully?!" He shouts back.  
  
"I'm right over here!"  
  
He comes running and stops dead in his tracks. He shines his flashlight on the pile.  
  
"It's the missing organs from the victims..!" I look at Mulder horrified.  
  
*~*~*  
  
I walk over to the pile. "Look at this Mulder. It seems that this liver, which I believe is Tracy Lorn's, is.. disfigured and mutated. It's larger than it's usual size and has a few lumps. Do you think Strausberg did this?" I ask.  
  
"Hmm.. Probably, but do you think Mrs. Cedar would be involved with this?"  
  
"Mrs. Cedar, how could she be involved?" I walk over to where he is standing.  
  
"Well, something very odd happened when I was interviewing her. She had a vision of her cutting someone on the lower abdomen." Mulder answered.  
  
"Why didn't you tell me this before?"  
  
"I guess it slipped my mind, but I was thinking, maybe she was hypnotized and forgot what she was doing."  
  
"Hypnosis? Mulder, I don't think you could hypnotize someone to do something for you."  
  
"But think about it Scully, he could be using her to do his dirty work for him. If he were to be caught, she would be the one to blame. Even though she would not be able to recall what she had done, there's always evidence. Her fingerprints would be all over the scalpel." He said.  
  
"... I don't know Mulder, it just seems to be at a weak point since, we don't have that much evidence to go on. We didn't even find fingerprints on the scalpel that was found."  
  
"What do you suggest?"  
  
"Well I think that Strausberg is behind all of this and all we have to do is find him. Besides, Cedar could have just been under so much stress that she hallucinated the whole thing." I answer.  
  
"Oh Scully, always taking the easy way out." He smiled and shook his head, jokingly.  
  
I roll my eyes. "So, do you want me to call for backup?"  
  
He looks around, "Not yet, I still want to keep on searching. I don't want the police to scare the Doctor away." He walks over to the walls and runs his hands against it.  
  
"What are you doing now?" I ask.  
  
"Haven't you seen the movies? There's always a secret passage leading to the evil scientist's lab."  
  
I sigh. 'This is pointless, how could someone be able to create a lab down here?' We keep on looking, but we find no sign of a hidden doorway or laboratory.  
  
"Did you find anything?" I ask as our search came to an end.  
  
"Actually yes, I found..." He takes out the bag. "..another scalpel. And this time, it actually looks like there's finger prints."  
  
I take the bag. "At least, we have one piece of evidence that's useful."  
  
I gasp as a hand comes out of no where and snatches the scalpel.  
  
"Who are you?" Mulder takes out his gun.  
  
"Why, I'm the Dr. Strausberg that you're looking for." He says with an eerieness to his voice. "And you two are, I suppose, the famous Agent Mulder and Agent Scully. I've read a lot about both of you. Agent Mulder, the one who seeks after UFOs and desperately searches for his missing sister. And Agent Scully, the skeptical one. Both of you will become my lab rats from now on." He wickedly laughs.  
  
I take a step back. "What do you- Umph!"  
  
Suddenly, a woman appears from behind them and knocks them out cold.  
  
"Good work, Strausberg. They will be excellent specimens for our experiments, since the other ones were failures." She walks out from the shadows and her face appears in the light.  
  
Strausberg clears his throat. "What do you want me to do with the organs, Cedar?"  
  
She looks at him. "Give 'em to our other surviving test subjects."   
  
*~*~*~*  
  
I wake up and my eyes adjust to the surroundings.  
  
'Where am I?' I try to move. 'Great, I'm chained to a wall.' I sigh and I look around. 'Looks like I'm in some kind of prison cell.'  
  
"Ughh.."  
  
I look to my right. "Mulder?" I whisper.  
  
"S-Scully? What happened?" He asks.  
  
"It seems that Cedar was in this together with Strausberg. I bet she acted out the whole thing when you questioned her."  
  
Mulder looks around and pulls on the chains. "So I guess we're stuck here, huh?"  
  
"There's got to be a way out." I keep on looking around. 'Come on, there's got to be something!'  
  
The door opens and two figures walk in.  
  
"Good morning! How did you sleep, Agents?" The male voice asked.  
  
"What do you want with us?" Mulder asks.  
  
The woman walks over to him. "Oh you'll see." Her face is now in front of mine. "And as for you, I think I'll experiment on you first!"  
  
"What?!"  
  
"Strausberg, take her down and bring her to the lab." She looks at me once more and walks out of the cell.  
  
"No, take me instead!" Mulder shouts.  
  
Strausberg ignores him and takes out his key. He starts to unlock the shackles. "Now keep still."  
  
"Let go of me!" I try to shake loose from his grip.  
  
"Don't make me hurt you!" He takes a syringe from his pocket.  
  
"Scully watch out!"  
  
He jams the needle into my arm. 'Too late...'  
  
Scully becomes paralyzed and falls on the floor. 'I can't move!'  
  
"Scully!!" Mulder looks at him. "You'll pay for this, if it's the last thing I do! And that also goes for Cedar!"  
  
Strausberg picks me up and looks at Mulder before he leaves the cell.  
  
"Mulder..."  
  
*~*~*~* To Be Continued *~*~*~* 


	6. Chapter 5 The Trials

A/N A/N Oh yeah! Getting to the good part! But first: The X-Files and the characters do not belong to me and they belong to someone else. Okay that's done with, I hope you guys liked Chapter 4! Thanks for reading and reviewing!  
  
Special Thanks: JessAngel, H.E.Avns, Chowmaine, Samantha Thank you so much, I just love getting reviews, it really pushes me to write more. I couldn't have done it without you supporting me! ::sniff:: *tear* Okay, okay, on to the other stuff and the story!  
  
Warning: To those who are getting ideas from my story, please ask me first.  
  
Insanity  
  
The Trials  
  
By Blaktiger9  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
"Mulder..." Was all I could say before I was completely paralyzed. 'I feel so helpless.. I can't move! All I can do is look up at the ceiling while Strausberg is carrying me to the lab. What are they going to do to me? Will I end up like the others?'  
  
"Cedar, do you want me to do it?" He asks.  
  
"Nah, I haven't been able to do one in a long time." She responds. "Oh and go ahead and put her on anesthesia. I'm in a good mood so I'll be nice to her this time."  
  
"Right." Strausberg places me on the cold table and places the mask over my mouth.  
  
'No! Don't fall asleep, Dana, keep yourself awake!'  
  
"So what're you going to do to her?" He asks.  
  
"Maybe I'll try the new chemical that I've developed or I could just do the surgery for fun."  
  
'What?!'  
  
Cedar taps a pencil impatiently on the metal counter. "She asleep yet?"  
  
"Calm down, she'll eventually."  
  
'I'm getting too sleepy...'  
  
"Okay, I think she's asleep now."  
  
"Good, I've been waiting for this moment. I'll be able to start." She takes the scalpel from the tray.  
  
*~*~*  
  
Strausberg drops Scully on the prison floor and lights a cigarette.  
  
"You're next, Mulder." He said before he left.  
  
'Ugh.. thanks for dropping me.' I half open my eyes. 'I don't feel good. I feel like.. jell-o..'  
  
Someone rushes to my side. "Scully?" Mulder lifts my head.  
  
"Wha..?"  
  
"Scully, wake up."  
  
I slowly open my eyes. "Mulder?" I try to get up but a sharp pain arises from my body. I clench my teeth to fight the pain.  
  
He pushes a few strands of hair away from my face. "Relax, don't try to get up." Mulder gently places me up against the wall and sits next to me.  
  
I turn my head to look at him. "...What are we going to do? I don't want to go through that again."  
  
"I don't know Scully, we're trapped down here, with no means of communication. And I can't even hurt the man."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"When you were being operated on, Strausberg came in here. He said that he was going to inject me with something and that it was for my own good. I tried to prevent him, but.. But my fist just went through him."  
  
"It went through him? Like a ghost? Mulder, I don't think that's possible."  
  
"Anything's possible, especially because we're dealing with a case in the X-Files. I remember a file, where a woman in Seattle was experiencing spirits in her home. She said that she was being possessed to do things that she would never do. They put her in an asylum for three years, hoping that she would come to her senses. But before the end of her three year period, she died there, always fearing the ghosts that haunted her day and night.  
  
"That sounds like an old wives tale."  
  
"Well, I believed it."  
  
All the lights suddenly turns off. Leaving everything pitch black.  
  
"Why did the lights turn off?" I ask as I search for Mulder's hand to make sure he was there.  
  
"Maybe it's bedtime."  
  
A small light flashed on in front of their cell door. The agents shielded their eyes.  
  
"Get up, I've got to get you out of here, before she comes back." The man took out the keys and unlocked the gate."  
  
"Strausberg is that you?" Mulder stood up and walked toward him.  
  
"Shh, I don't want her to hear us. Now come on, let's go." He pushes the door open.  
  
I stand up and follow the two down the hall, as quietly as I could. The doctor stops us and checks around the corner. He searches for any movement and runs down the hall. He stops at a door and unlocks it. Mulder stops him from opening the metal door.  
  
"Wait, how can we trust you?"  
  
"There's no time. I'll explain later." He carefully opens the door. He peeks out and lets us out back to the sewers. "Just turn right there and you'll see a ladder. That will put you back where you came-" Strausberg coughed hoarsely.  
  
"Are you okay?" I gave him my handkerchief.  
  
He pushed it away. "Run! Go now! You cannot stay any longer. I think she's already found out that you're gone!" He coughed again. "Oh and Agent Mulder, here. This, I hope, will explain some things." He handed him a folder and a thin I.D. wallet. "Now go! I can't-" He collapses on the floor.  
  
"Let's go, Mulder!" I was already a few steps ahead of him.  
  
He takes one more look at Strausberg and catches up.  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
"Strausberg! Where are the specimens?" She shouts, searching every inch of the cell.  
  
Jason came into the room limping and one hand on his stomach.  
  
"Where are they?" She turns over a table and spills the contents on the floor. "Well?!"  
  
"I let them go." He backs up into the wall still clutching at his abdomen.  
  
"You what?! You ignorant fool!" She cursed and hit him in the stomach hard.  
  
"Ahh!" He fell to the floor gasping for air.  
  
Laura took him up by the collar and looked deep into his eyes.  
  
He tries to avoid them, but they just kept on bringing him in.  
  
They suddenly turn a deep red, blood red.  
  
"No! Not again!" Jason struggled out of her grasp, but to no success, had he already fallen under her control.   
"You will turn back into the man I created. You shall never return back into the man before and you will be my slave forever. Never will you disobey my orders nor speak against them!" She laughed.  
  
"AHH!!" His screams echoed throughout the sewers and that was the last of what Dr. Jason Strausberg ever said... 


	7. Chapter 6 Deep Sleep

A/N  
  
Chapter 6. ::Sigh:: Wow, I can't believe that I have gotten this far. Thanks to all those who have stuck by me, while I was writing this fic. I hope you enjoyed all the previous chapters! I tried to stick to the character's personality as closely as I could, but I think Scully was a little OOC, but oh well! Thanks again!  
  
I do not own any of the characters, but I do own the story! So please do not copy anything from it, before asking me first. ^_^  
  
Insanity  
  
Deep Sleep  
  
Lady Sanna (formerly known as: Blaktiger9)  
  
*~*~* Previously *~*~*  
  
He pushed it away. "Run! Go now! You cannot stay any longer. I think she's already found out that you're gone!" He coughed again. "Oh and Agent Mulder, here. This, I hope, will explain some things." He handed him a folder and a thin I.D. wallet. "Now go! I can't-" He collapses on the floor.   
  
"Let's go, Mulder!" I was already a few steps ahead of him.   
  
*~*~*~*  
  
FBI Headquarters  
  
Washington DC  
  
Mulder & Scully's Office  
  
9:17 a.m.  
  
Mulder sits at his desk and reads the file that Dr. Jason Strausberg gave to him before he left. He was amazed at what was held in those words.  
  
Scully comes in with two steaming cups of coffee in her hand. "What do you have there?" She hands him one and sits on the opposite side of the table.   
  
"It's the papers that Strausberg handed to me."  
  
She takes the folder and leafs through it. "What is it?"  
  
"It's the truth, Scully. It's his work from the previous years." Mulder leans back into his chair. "I never would have suspected anything like this."  
  
She flips through the papers once again and a thin wallet comes out. "Hm? What's this?" Scully opens it and finds a very familiar looking ID. "Jason Strausberg, FBI Agent.. I-I can't believe it, he was an agent?"  
  
"What?"   
  
Scully shows him the wallet.   
  
"So all this time, he was undercover?" Mulder examined the picture carefully.   
  
"That explains why he let us go, but that doesn't explain why he didn't escape with us. He had a chance."  
  
"Scully, can you try to find out some information about him?" Her partner took his jacket and headed for the door.  
  
"Sure, but where are you going?"  
  
"Skinner called me in earlier." He walks out and closes the door behind him.  
  
Scully sighs and types in his name. The monitor beeps a few times and information fills the screen.   
  
~Jason Strausberg  
  
~Date of Birth: April 12, 1899  
  
"1899? He would be at least 104. How can that be? He looked like he was only 50." She skims the data and stops at one section.  
  
~Whereabouts: Unknown  
  
~Last Seen: Crowfield, Kansas  
  
~Agent Strausberg was investigating a crime scene that involved a woman, named Laura Cedar, who claimed that she was being possessed and controlled to commit murder. She was sent to an Asylum near San Francisco.   
  
~Unfortunately, Laura Cedar killed her self and was buried in Crowfield, Kansas. Agent Strausberg needed to have an autopsy on her body and was granted permission. Before he was able to conduct the autopsy, he went missing on the morning of August 29, 1932.   
  
~His partner, Agent Daniel Jennings, reported that Strausberg was not himself and not acting normally. He would, "Be the person I knew, but turn around, and be a total and complete stranger." said Agent Jennings.   
  
~A search for Strausberg was conducted, but he was not found.   
  
"All this time, he was-" Scully took the folder and opened it to the first date. August 29, 1932. "-he was a ghost." A chill went up and down her spine. 'If Strausberg's body was never found, then it must be down there.'  
  
She got up and walked over to Skinner's office.  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
Scully walks in and finds Skinner's secretary busy at the desk.  
  
"Excuse me, is Agent Mulder still in there?"   
  
She stops organizing the papers and checks a pad of paper. "Um.. Yes he is."  
  
"Okay, thanks." She sits on the couch and occupies herself with Strausberg's journal, waiting for Mulder.   
  
~*A Few Minutes Later*~  
  
The door opens and out walks Mulder. He finds Scully engrossed in the file. "Scully?"  
  
"Hm?" She looks up. "Oh, I was just waiting for you."  
  
He walks over to her. "Did you find anything on Agent Strausberg?"  
  
She stands up. "Yeah, it seems that he was investigating a case in Crowfield involving a woman's death. He went missing and was never found. And do you know who that woman is?"  
  
Mulder gives her a curious look.  
  
"Take a wild guess."  
  
An idea pops up in his head. "Laura Cedar."  
  
"Correct. She was the one who was kept in that asylum and died. But she didn't die of natural causes. She killed herself."  
  
"Why did she kill herself? Was it because of the asylum?"   
  
"It said in the report that she was being controlled."  
  
"Controlled? Hm. So what do we do now?"   
  
They walk out of the office, passing several other agents.  
  
"We have to find Strausberg's body, Mulder."   
  
*~*~*  
  
Scully's Apartment  
  
7:40 p.m.  
  
Washington DC  
  
Scully sits at her desk typing up her report on the case. Looking at her notes once in awhile and taking a drink from her coffee. Her voice on the recorder replayed the previous autopsies on the victims' bodies. Ryan Majors, Kristen Brooks, David Johnson, Tracy Lorn, and Catherine Micheals all tortured by Cedar... for fun. How sick and twisted.   
  
She reaches for her coffee, but the sharp pain arises in her stomach once again. She shuts her eyes to ease the ache, but it was unbearable. She reaches for the phone instead and dials Mulder's number.   
  
One ring, two rings.   
  
"Mulder."  
  
The sound of his voice comforted her a bit. "Mulder... it's me."  
  
Her tone worried him a bit. "I-Is there something wrong?"   
  
"I don't know what's happening to me, but I feel-." Everything starts spinning and starts to get dark. She reaches out to steady herself. The pain returns and she lets out a little cry.  
  
"Are you okay?"  
  
She couldn't respond.  
  
"Scully?!"  
  
Still no response.  
  
"I'm coming over. " He abruptly hangs up.   
  
The phone drops from her hand as she tries to make her way to her bed.   
  
'What's happening to me?'   
  
Her legs weaken, making her knees tremble to keep herself up. The energy from her body drains and is on the verge of collapsing on the floor.   
  
She stops and gasps for air. She couldn't go on, it was too strenuous on her body. Her eyes felt the darkness coming upon them again.   
  
She sits against the wall, too tired to do anything. All she wanted to do was sleep, but she was too afraid. She could go into a coma. But her eyelids began to feel heavy, her body was deprived from rest and soon she fell into a deep sleep.  
  
  
  
*~*~*  
  
Mulder unlocks the door and finds his partner up against the wall. He rushes to her side and checks for a pulse. He was relieved to find one.   
  
"Scully, can you hear me? What happened?" He waits for any movement, but nothing happens. He shakes her. "Dana!" 


	8. Chapter 7 The Search for the Cure

A/N  
  
Chapter 7! I can't believe it! Sorry Chapter 6 took so long, school was getting in the way. But I posted it and I'm happy. ^_^ Innywho, on to chapter 7.  
  
*Warning* To those who are getting stuff from my story, please ask me first! Or else...  
  
Insanity   
  
The Search for the Cure  
  
Lady Sanna (Formally known as: Blaktiger9)  
  
Mulder carried Scully over to her bed and covered her with the blankets. Her temperature was dropping and her skin was like touching ice. Her complexion was getting paler by the minute.   
  
He quickly walked over to the phone and dialed 911, alerting them of his partner's condition. The operator assured him that the ambulance was going to be there soon and moments later it did.   
  
*~*~*  
  
Mulder sat at her bedside, holding her hand. He was unsure of what was happening and anticipated the lab results on her situation.   
  
She was like a lifeless doll. She wasn't responding to anything and she wasn't moving. Even her breathing was shallow. It was as if she was dead.  
  
Mulder shook the thought from his mind. No, she's not dead, she's still alive.   
  
He moved her hair away from her face, hoping that she would awake soon.  
  
He closed his eyes and listened to the heartbeat monitor that beeped at a steady rate. It comforted him that she was still here. If she were to leave, he didn't know what he would do. She was the only one he could really trust. Mulder held her hand tighter, afraid that she would slip out and be lost forever.   
  
Why couldn't it have been him? Why did it have to happen to her? She at least had a chance of living out her life. Now, she's in the hospital with an unknown sickness that's practically killing her and he's just sitting here, waiting for some kind of miracle. He felt so helpless, he couldn't stand it. What was he going to do?  
  
The doctor came in with a file in his hand. "Mr. Mulder?"  
  
The agent jolted away from his thoughts and noticed the man in front of him. "Y-Yeah?"  
  
"I have the lab results." He flipped it open. "It seems that Dana has some kind of disease that's multiplying in her body. We don't know what it really is, but it seems that it's some kind of new, undiscovered bacteria. It's attacking her immune system and her respiratory system, greatly. Right now, we're trying to figure out what the cause of her disease is. But if we are not able to identify the bacteria and cure it before tomorrow morning, I'm afraid that..." His facial expression became sorrowful. "She will only have a ten percent chance of living... I am very sorry, we're doing everything we can."   
  
Mulder blinked twice and couldn't believe what he just heard. Tomorrow morning? Ten percent?   
  
"What are you going to give her while you're trying to figure out the cure?"  
  
The doctor turned to another page in the file. "I'll have to discuss that with the other doctors first and we'll see what we can do to prolong the time that we have."   
  
A nurse came in. "Doctor Barnes, we have another emergency. Please come quick."   
  
"Excuse me." He made sure that everything was in order and followed the nurse outside.  
  
Mulder recalled a situation that was similar to this. It reminded him of the time when she mysteriously appeared in the hospital, supposedly when she came back from her first abduction, only this is worse... much worse.  
  
He had to think of something that he could do. He would do anything to save her. He retraced the case they had been working on.  
  
Something came to mind.   
  
Why didn't he think of this before? He could have been on a plane by now.  
  
Mulder quickly pulled on his jacket. 'This has to work. I have to find the cure, before it's too late.'   
  
He looked back at Scully and squeezed her hand. He leaned in close and whispered in her ear.  
  
"Don't leave me." He kissed her lightly on the cheek and walked out, making sure to close the door behind him.  
  
*~*~*  
  
Crowfield, Kansas  
  
10:26 p.m.  
  
Mulder drove speedily through the traffic as fast as he could through the streets of Crowfield, with the police right behind him. The residents came out of their houses with their pj's and nightgowns to see what the whole commotion was about. Even the news reporters came out and raced against other competitors to get the story first.   
  
It wasn't long before Mulder found the spot where they had entered the sewers. As soon as he stopped the car, he practically jumped out and ran to the sewer hole.  
  
The police came jogging after him.  
  
"We'll cover you." The leading officer lifted the lid and let Mulder climb inside.   
  
When his feet hit the ground, a rumbling noise started to echo through the tunnels. It didn't sound like anything he had heard before. It sounded like some kind of huge machine or even a torture device.   
  
He knew that that was where he was supposed to go. Four other officers dropped down and followed him down the tunnel. They walked silently, guns drawn, ready for anything that came their way.  
  
Mulder followed the sound and found a door on his left.   
  
'This had to be it.'   
  
The noise was resounding from the inside. He tried the knob, but drew back his arm because of how hot it was. It was as if hell was on the other side... but that didn't stop him.  
  
He signaled for one of the officers to break down the door. The officer nodded and rammed his shoulder against the wood, breaking it from the hinges. They pointed their guns out into the room.   
  
Nothing. Even the noise completely stopped and all became quiet.  
  
Mulder wanted to investigate the sound further, but he knew that he had no time. He had to keep on going.  
  
The flashlights scanned the room and found a switch for the lights. He flipped it, and it became a little better to see but enough to do a thorough search. It was obvious that no one had been there for at least fifty years.   
  
Cobwebs filled the corners and dust arose from everywhere. All the furniture had holes from the termites and were slowly rotting away.   
  
Mulder didn't remember anything in this condition when he was captured by Cedar.   
  
He blew some dust off the table and searched the drawers. A few files were left there, but they weren't useful. He searched the other desk but found absolutely nothing. Mulder slammed the drawers shut and ran his hand through his hair.   
  
'Now where would she put it?' Nothing came to mind.  
  
"Agent Mulder! I found something!" One of the officers shouted.  
  
He arrived at the room and found, what was called, the Operation Room. He looked around and found a body lying on the metal surface of the table. It was lying there with its mouth wide open... like it was screaming. Its hands were strapped down and so with its feet.   
  
Mulder walked over to it and examined the skeleton. There were slashes all over the bones, deep ones. He studied it closer and noticed a small notebook inside. He took it out and flipped through the pages. Something told him that this was what he was looking for.   
  
He looked at his watch and noticed that it was already 2:57 a.m.   
  
*~*~*  
  
Back in Washington DC  
  
Scully's Room  
  
Mulder sat on the edge of her hospital bed, watching her sleep. She was so peaceful. It was like nothing bad was happening to her. Everything was all right and back to normal.   
  
Normal... nothing was normal in their life, especially in their line of work. The X-Files was anything but normal. That's what he liked about it. It was more interesting to work with. It was out of the ordinary. Memories of all the cases they had worked on came back to him.   
  
A knock on the door interrupted him from his thoughts. A partially bald man appeared in the doorway.  
  
"Agent Mulder. How's Scully doing?" The AD walked in and stood next to Mulder.  
  
"Not that great. Her condition isn't getting any better. It's only getting worse as time passes by. But I'm hoping that the doctors were able to pull out something out of the notes I found."   
  
He only nodded and stood silently across from her bed.  
  
Skinner took her chart and flipped through it. A dismal expression took place on his features. He slowly put back the chart and walked over to Mulder. He eyed the agent's own conditions.   
  
"Mulder, I suggest that you get some rest." He placed his hand on my shoulder and left.  
  
6:24 a.m.  
  
I have not been able to sleep, I guess the Insomnia is getting to me again. The past few hours have been crucial for me and for everyone else. The doctor's have not yet been able to figure out a vaccine and it's almost seven o' clock.   
  
The past events came back to haunt me.  
  
The doctor came in and made sure that the door was closed. I could tell that what he was going to say was not going to make things better for Scully. He walked over to the monitors that surrounded her bed and frowned.   
  
He then turned to me with a sorrowful look.   
  
"I'm sorry, Mr. Mulder, but we haven't found anything yet." He looked down at the ground and looked back up at me.   
  
"We're not sure that Dana will make it."  
  
*~*~* To Be Continued... *~*~* 


	9. Chapter 8 Life or Death

A/N  
  
Chapter 8, finally! Thanks to those who reviewed and supported me along the way! ::Hands out kudos and X-File stuff.  
  
Once again, I do not own the X-Files or any of the characters, however I do own the fic! So please do not take anything from it.  
  
Insanity  
  
Life or Death  
  
Lady Sanna  
  
8:54 a.m.  
  
Scully's Room  
  
Washington DC  
  
Scully was still in a coma. It seems as if she wasn't going to come out of it. She just seemed to sleep in an endless dream. Her conditions aren't getting any better and she seems as if she is slipping away, slowly.   
  
Mulder sat on the edge of her bed and looked at her. Her complexion was as pale as her pillow she lay against. Her skin was so cold to the touch, yet she was as soft as a porcelain doll. Even her hair was losing that orange-ish radiance he loved so much.   
  
The heart monitor started to slow down and was on the verge of becoming monotonous.  
  
Mulder looked at it and the sound that he feared most was filling the whole room. The single tone pierced the air around him.   
  
Her heart had stopped.   
  
"Nurse!" He shouted. "We need someone in here now!"  
  
The nurse rushed in with the doctor. "Excuse me, sir, but I have to ask you to leave." She pushed him out and shut the door.  
  
This was not happening. He couldn't afford to lose her. She was the only person he trusted with his life. She just had to live.   
  
Mulder sat in a chair in front of her room and looked down at the floor beneath him. Why now? Why her?  
  
*~*~*  
  
Someone nudged Mulder's shoulder. He opened his eyes and the doctor stood in front of him. He was afraid of the news that was to be spoken.   
  
"Mr. Mulder. We have Dana stabilized and her immunity system is beginning to become stronger. However, we still need to find something to strengthen her body. Other than that, she's doing a lot better." He smiled and wiped some sweat from his forehead.   
  
"So does that mean that she's going to make it?" Mulder hoped for a positive answer.  
  
"Well, her chance of living went up tremendously. She's now up at sixty percent, but we're not sure if we're going to be able to fight the bacteria that's in her body. So far, the other doctors have found little on the cure."   
  
The agent nodded. At least they had found something useful. "Thanks."  
  
"Sure. If you need anything else, I'll be around." He tucked his clipboard under his arm and went to another room.  
  
He had to think of something fast. Mulder ran his hand through his hair and thought of another idea. There had to be some information in Strausberg's notes. He rushed to the parking garage and headed for his apartment.  
  
*~*~*  
  
12:09 a.m.  
  
Mulder searched through his messy apartment for the files. Where could he have put them? The papers dropped on the floor as he desperately tried to locate them. He searched his bedroom and found them atop his side table.   
  
He sat down on the couch and started to search for some kind of formula. Page after page after page of days that probably had never happened in Strausberg's actual life. As time passed, he started to get restless. He knew that time was not on their side and it was slipping away as he read each and every word.   
  
He got to the last few pages and something stuck out. 10683 was at the top of the page in bold letters. The rest of the page was blank. Mulder examined it closely. Faint letters could be seen if he tilted the page a certain way.   
  
He turned on his light and let it sit there for a while. After a few minutes, he turned off the light and tried to get the room as dark as possible.   
  
Green letters then filled the page. The words were now easy to read. He knew those little glow-in-the-dark books would be helpful in the future. Mulder took a pad of paper and started to write down the cure.   
  
He ripped the paper out and rushed back to the hospital.  
  
*~*~*  
  
2:20 p.m.  
  
Scully's Room  
  
The doctors were once again at work to find the cure for Scully. Mulder didn't know if they were going to be able to devise a medicine in time. He could only hope.  
  
Mulder looked at his watch a few minutes later. He didn't realize that the minutes had just become hours.   
  
What was taking them so long? Was it that hard to follow directions? Don't they know that a life is at stake?  
  
Mulder sighed. What was he thinking? Of course, they were doing all they could.   
  
The door opened and the doctor popped in with a big smile on his face. "Mr. Mulder, we have found the cure! I can't believe it, but we've found it!"   
  
Relief filled his body.   
  
He took out the tube and syringe and started to inject the fluid into her arm. "Those instructions were very helpful. She probably wouldn't have made it, if it wasn't for you."   
  
Mulder smiled and cleared his throat. "So, how long until the medicine will kick in?"   
  
"Oh in about a few minutes, but don't worry, she will come to." He took her chart and started to write things down. "Okay, now that she's well taken care of. I'm afraid that I have to go. Excuse me." He walked out.  
  
He looked back at Scully and knew for sure that everything was going to be all right.  
  
2:58 p.m.  
  
Scully's heart rate suddenly beeped at a higher rate. She tried to open her eyes but had to close them again from the blinding light.   
  
"Ughh.. Where am I?" She barely had any strength in her. She tried to move her hand, but something heavy was on it. Panic raced through her as she started to think that she was somehow paralyzed. She painfully opened her eyes and noticed that the object was lightly snoring.   
  
As her eyes adjusted to the brightness of the room, the object was becoming clearer. She was comforted that it was just Mulder.   
  
She slowly sat up in her bed. "M-Mulder?"  
  
He jerked his head up. "Scully...?" He thought he was dreaming, but he just knew that this was real. "I-I can't believe it." His hand caressed her cheek as he looked at her eyes, her lips, her face. She was back.   
  
"Mulder, what happened to me?" She didn't remember much, but an immense abdominal pain. Then she blacked out and now she finds herself in the hospital.   
  
"To make a long story short. You were about to die because of some unknown bacteria that was making your immune and respiratory system weak. I luckily found the cure in Strausberg's notes and the doctors were able to save you in time."   
  
She tried to process the information all at once. "All of that was happening while I was in a coma?"  
  
He nodded.  
  
"How did-"  
  
"Uh.. Scully, I think you should rest. I'm going to call the doctor." He could tell that she was back to her old self again. Mulder left the room leaving his partner who was still curious about her condition.  
  
"Wait, Mulder!" The door shut and she sighed. "Oh well, I'll find out later."  
  
*~*~*  
  
Four Days Later  
  
8:06 p.m.  
  
Scully finished typing up her report, but there were still questions that remained unanswered. She tried to think of scientific theories, but they just didn't match up. She guessed that these questions didn't need answers and that they should remain unanswered.   
  
The autopsy report on the body that Mulder found in the sewers, was in fact Dr. Jason Strausberg's. The slashes on the bones were from whips and an unidentified sticky substance was also found. The lab reports on the substance had not yet been sent.   
  
The female FBI agent saved the document and shut off her laptop.   
  
"Mulder, I'm ready!" She wheeled herself over to the coat rack and tried to put on her jacket. The doctors had to put her in a wheelchair for precautions. She assured them that she would be fine, but they insisted.  
  
Her partner appeared and opened the door for her. "Are you sure you don't need me to push you? You seem to have a little trouble."  
  
She looked up at him. "No, it's okay." She was strong. She could do it herself.   
  
Mulder closed the door and walked beside her. "Hey Scully, you and I both know that you don't have to use the wheelchair. You can just walk if you want."  
  
She stopped and thought about it. "Yeah, you're right, but I do have to follow the doctor's orders."  
  
"You can just say that you were practicing on walking on your own."  
  
Scully's eyes scanned his face and she knew that he had thought of something, but she wasn't sure what. "Okay, but what if I fall?"  
  
"I'll catch you." He assured her.  
  
She trusted him and stood up. It felt odd standing, since she was confined to the bed and wheelchair for a certain amount of time. She started to lose her balance, but steadied herself.   
  
Mulder stood close to her, just in case she was about to fall. He watched her as she started to take a few steps forward. She got better and better, but then she started to wobble and fell right into his arms.  
  
"See? I caught you." He looked down at her. She seemed tired. Probably from the medicine she was taking. "Sleepy?"  
  
"Yeah, kind of." Her eye lids started to get heavy and she started to relax against him.   
  
"Do you want me to carry you or do you want the wheelchair?"  
  
"Carry, please? I don't want to stay in the wheelchair anymore."   
  
He picked her up, with one arm supporting her back and the other under her legs. She lay her head on his shoulder and wrapped her arms around his neck. She felt so safe and warm as she was being carried. It felt like everything had gone back to normal. Everything except their relationship.  
  
It was different. She felt so much closer to him.   
  
She could feel Mulder's breath on her face and her heart started to beat faster. He gently kissed the top of her head. Was this real or was it just... insanity? She didn't have the strength to linger on the subject any longer. She just wanted to be like this, in his arms.   
  
Scully smiled and nestled closer to him.   
  
"Mulder... I will never leave you."   
  
*~*~*  
  
Case Closed: February 22, 2004 


End file.
